Whispers In The Dark
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione must marry Malfoy, in order to protect him. Can she save him, or better yet, can she save herself? Set during sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy! A Huge shoutout for MrsBates93 for betaing this! You're a lifesaver!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger finished packing her things in her trunk. She took one last look at her bedroom, before going downstairs.

She was ready to get back to the magical world. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with her parents, it just wasn't safe. Voldemort had grown more powerful, and the Wizarding World now knew about him.

Being Harry's best friend, she needed to stay with the others. However, she worried for her parents constantly.

"Mum?" She called as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jean Granger came over, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her daughter. Hermione felt the tears form in her eyes as well. She did her best to keep them at bay…. She needed to be strong.

"Oh Hermione, I wish you could spend more time with us," Jean said, between sniffles.

Hermione hugged her mother tightly. "You know I wish I could too. It's just easier this way, and safer, for all of us."

"You don't have to go back, you know. We could go to America, start a new life there…" her mother trailed off.

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. They had had this conversation millions of times before, every time something bad happened. Her parents just didn't seem to understand that Hermione just couldn't up and leave. The magical world was her home; she had friends and family there that she just couldn't abandon. Hermione was a fighter.

"Mum, you know I can't just leave. They need me, just as much as I need them," she explained gently.

Jean smiled sadly. She knew Hermione wouldn't be swayed, but she had to try. She couldn't stand her little girl being so involved with a war. Child soldiers… it just wasn't right. But she put on a brave face, because she needed to be strong for Hermione.

"I know sweetheart, and we're so proud of you." Jean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Come on, your father is in the living room."

Hermione walked forward, seeing her dad sitting on the couch awkwardly. She smiled, knowing he was never good at goodbyes.

"Hey Dad," she said softly, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey pumpkin," he said, not looking up from his paper.

Hermione closed her eyes. This was always the hardest part. She hated saying goodbye to them, but Dumbledore was going to be here soon, and she wanted to have enough time to say what she needed too.

"Dad, you know I love you a lot, right?" Hermione said, her voice cracking.

David turned to face his daughter. "I know dear, and I love you a lot too…." he paused, taking in a deep breath. "I just don't like you leaving us. It just doesn't feel right to me."

"I know, but I have to go. I know you don't understand, but I just have too. It's in my blood Dad, I just can't turn my back on the Wizarding World."

"But you belong in our world too," her father said softly.

"I don't," she replied, knowing her parents didn't want to hear that. "I finally belong somewhere, where I fit in! I don't want to lose that… it'd be like losing myself."

David pulled his daughter in for a hug. "I just want you to be safe," he said.

"I know, and I will be!" She said, giving him a smile. "Please don't worry too much, everything will be fine."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Hermione knew it was Dumbledore. Walking over she opened it, keeping her wand at the ready just in case.

On the other side were Dumbledore, Arthur, Tonks, and Kingsley.

She stepped aside to let them in. Hermione was surprised that so many were here.

Dumbledore smiled, motioning for David and Jean to sit down.

Tonks winked at Hermione, who smiled back. She had always liked the older woman.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I wish we could stay longer, but we're actually on a tight schedule. Just so you're aware, there will be Aurors stationed around your house to make sure you're protected. Hermione will be safe, as one of us will almost always be with her," Dumbledore said calmly.

Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She always hated this part.

She hugged both her parents, telling them she loved them and promised to write.

"Be careful dear," her mother warned, giving her an extra tight hug.

"Do your best in school," her father said, kissing her on the top of her head.

Tonks shrunk her trunk, putting it in her back pocket.

With a final wave to her parents, she stepped out into the cold night. Hermione turned to Arthur. "Why are there so many of you here?"

Arthur turned red, scratching the back of his neck. "There's actually something we need to tell you."

Hermione felt her stomach turn to lead. Something didn't feel right. "What?" She asked worriedly, "what's wrong?"

Kingsley came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "It isn't safe to talk about it in the open. We'll tell you once we're back at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" She asked, turning to Dumbledore. "I thought I was going to stay at The Burrow."

Dumbledore shook his head, the small twinkle in his eye gone. "No, but as Kingsley stated, we'll talk about it once we've reached the grounds."

Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand, disapparating with a small pop.

Once they landed, Hermione fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, wishing her head would stop spinning. She felt as if she had been squeezed through a small tub!

"Oh, Hermione, was that your first time?" Tonks asked worriedly, helping Hermione to stand.

She groaned, "Yes." Looking around, she saw they were near the Hogwarts gate. Dumbledore was lowering the wards so they could pass through. "Did we just apparate here?"

Tonks nodded. "Don't worry, the nausea will pass soon. Come on, we can head up to Dumbledore's office now."

Hermione stayed close to Tonks, not liking the looks she kept receiving from the others. Arthur looked like he was going to cry, while Kingsley kept sending her looks of pity.

"Tonks, I'm frightened," she whispered, grabbing Tonks' arm.

"Everything will be okay, even if you don't think so," she said.

Hermione gulped, and the group continued their way up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriage Challenge! Thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! :) enjoy! xx

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione remained quiet as they made their way towards the Headmaster's office. Her heart pounded, she was nervous but she didn't dare break the silence.

Dumbledore said the password and the gargoyle moved aside. Hermione followed behind the Order members silently.

She let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw that the office was already occupied.

Draco Malfoy sat in a chair, his head in his hands. Narcissa stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Her gaze moved towards Hermione, a pleading look in her eyes.

Professor Snape hovered in the corner, narrowing his eyes upon seeing them.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione whispered, moving closer to Tonks. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute dear," the Headmaster said, moving behind his desk. "Take a seat next to Mr Malfoy, please."

Hermione moved and sat in the chair, Tonks following close behind. She held onto Tonk's hand tightly. She didn't get scared often, but being in a situation like this, where she had no idea what was going on, was terrifying.

"Miss Granger, Mrs Malfoy has come to us, wishing to join the Order." Dumbledore began.

At this, Hermione shot a glance at the Malfoy matriarch. She looked terrible, with huge bags under her eyes. Hermione imagined if the Dark Lord lived with her, she would look just as bad, if not worse.

"That's nice Sir, but I don't understand what that has to do with me," she said softly.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy is in need of…. How should I put this…" Professor Dumbledore trailed off.

Hermione felt her heart race.

"Albus, just spit it out, she's going to have a panic attack from the suspension." Tonks said, tightening her grip on Hermione's shoulders.

"Miss Granger, I think it would be beneficial if we were to bond you with Mr Malfoy."

"Bond us?" She asked, her voice cracking. She sent a glance towards Malfoy and saw he was still looking down. That's when she noticed the Dark Mark on his arm. Fear shot through her.

Arthur let out a small sigh. The Headmaster was always so melodramatic. "Hermione dear," he piped up, "It would be in Draco's best interest if the two of you were married."

"But I don't understand," she mumbled.

Severus sent her a sneer. "For once, the-know-it all doesn't understand something."

Narcissa glared at him. "Be quiet Severus."

Hermione felt her head spinning. "Could someone just tell me what is going on?"

"Hermione," Tonks said, moving in front of the girl. "Draco needs someone in the Order to protect him, and we decided that person should be you. He was forced to take the Dark Mark, but he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. However, he still needs to go along with everything else. But he needs someone he can talk to, and that someone can relay the messages to the rest of the Order. He's volunteered to be a spy, much to his guardians' displeasure."

"But why me?"

Tonks bit her lip, a small smile forming. "Because he asked for you. Hermione, bonding with you would ensure his loyalty, and also your protection."

"Couldn't he just make an unbreakable vow?" She asked.

Tonks shook her head. "Nothing is more powerful than the bonding ritual of a marriage."

"I fail to see how this is the best option," Hermione said, her brows furrowing in deep thought.

"Because Hermione, if the two of you bond, then Draco will be safe. It's ancient magic, much like the magic used to protect Harry," Dumbledore stated. He looked at the young girl, his eyes full of pity.

"Like love?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Dumbledore nodded. "There is nothing more important than a bond like that. If young Mr Malfoy here truly wishes to aid us in the Dark Lord's downfall, he must be willing to pay the price. The road ahead of you both will be long and difficult, but it will be worth it in the end. However, the choice lies solely in you Hermione."

Hermione remained quiet for a moment. She knew nobody else in the Order would help Draco, simply because he was a git. However, just because he was a git, didn't mean he deserved to live the life he had right now. If Hermione could protect him, offer him some sort of sanity, she would do it. Despite the fact that he had been a real wanker to her in the past; she couldn't back out now, knowing the facts. Nobody deserved to live in a world that cruel.

Sure, she didn't want to get married, binding her soul to someone who made her life in Hogwarts a living hell, but it was obvious that there was no other choice.

"I'll do it," she said softly, sealing her fate. She still didn't understand what exactly it was she was agreeing to, only with time would she find out.

Professor Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "Brilliant. Kingsley, if you would."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Right now?"

"The sooner, the better," Narcissa said. She yanked Draco up, who refused to look anywhere but down at the floor.

Hermione and Draco stood in front of Kingsley, who offered them both a sad smile. "We are gathered here today, to unite these two souls. For nothing is more powerful than a bond between two people."

He turned to Hermione. "Do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband? To have and to hold, until death do you part? Do you promise to bind your soul and magic to him, in hopes of creating a better world?"

Hermione nodded, "I do."

Kingsley then turned to Draco. "Do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part? Do you promise to bind your soul and magic to him, in hopes of creating a better world?"

"I do," Draco whispered.

Kingsley instructed them to grasp each other's forearms. They held onto each other, as Kingsley whispered the binding ritual in Latin.

Hermione couldn't focus on what he was saying; she was too busy staring at Draco's steel grey eyes. Her wrist grew hot, and she let out a small whimper.

Looking down, she saw a gold ribbon had wrapped around their hands, before burning into their skin. She felt Draco wince as well.

"Usually, that would be all. However, we believe it would be best to blood bond you as well."

Draco grimaced at that, but nodded. He knew what he was agreeing too. Hermione nodded as well.

Kingsley took Hermione's palm, cutting a thin line with a silver knife. He then did the same to Draco. He put their hands together, whispering something in Latin once more.

Kingsley caught a droplet of their mixed blood in a goblet. "Peace and unity," he whispered, pointing his wand at the goblet. Instructing Draco and Hermione to continue holding their bleeding hands together, he then had each of them take a sip from the goblet.

After that, he smiled sadly. "It is done."

Hermione went to pull her hand back, but Draco didn't let go. He muttered a soft healing charm, healing her hand. She sent him a look of thanks.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "I think we should leave the two alone for the moment. Mrs and Mr Malfoy, we'll be outside my office when you're ready to talk."

The Order members left, each sending them various looks of pity. Narcissa stopped in front of Hermione, eying the girl carefully. Without warning, she pulled Hermione into a hug. "Dear, I'll never be able to say how thankful I am that you have done this for us. I'm forever in your debt."

Hermione remained silent, unsure of what to say. Narcissa left, leaving Hermione and her new husband alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriages Challenge! Obviously, I'm no JKRowling. But I hope ya'll enjoy! P.S. Huge shout out to MrsBates93 for betaing this.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione was quiet, unsure of what to say. She collapsed into a chair, unable to fully process everything that had just happened.

She was married. Married. Her, Hermione Jean Granger, a seventeen year old Muggle-born witch, was now married to one of the most prestigious Pureblood families.

Her eyes flicked towards Malfoy. He was staring at her, a sad look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. It seemed he didn't know what to say either.

Hermione had no idea what sort of situation he was in at the moment, or what exactly she had just thrown herself into. What was his life like now that Voldemort was out in the open? His father was there at the Ministry; no doubt he was one of the Dark Lord's biggest followers. It was no surprise that Malfoy would be forced to follow in the same footsteps.

She would just have to help him through it, whatever the cost. That's what she had signed up for; at least it's what she thinks she's signed up for.

"I'm sorry."

The words were whispered so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear them. Looking up, her eyes met cool steel grey ones. "Pardon?" she said, staring at him intently.

"I'm so sorry," he said. His eyes were pleading, as if begging her to believe him.

"Malfoy, I-" Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"Draco."

She was confused.

"My name is Draco. We're married now, so I think we should call each other by our first names."

Hermione was surprised. He was actually being cordial. She found herself nodding. "You're right, Draco, we should call each other by our first names."

He half smiled. "I'm always right Hermione," he said, an air of cockiness in his words.

Hermione almost laughed. There was the Malfoy she had always known.

"But thank you, Hermione, you didn't have to do this for me, but you did. And words can't describe how much I appreciate it," he said, looking at her. He moved towards her, taking a seat in the chair next to her.

Hermione was quiet. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

Draco nodded. "I'm afraid too, but at least we have each other now."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll keep you safe," he promised.

Reaching over, Hermione held his hand. "I don't know what sort of situation we're in now, but I promise you, Draco, we'll make it through this together, alright?"

He smiled. "You have such faith."

"While you have none," she said, her eyes filled with pity.

Draco laughed dryly. "No, I don't suppose I do. My life has made me cynical."

Hermione was silent. Life had made all of them cynical. The War was tearing people apart. Looking up, she saw him lost in his own thoughts. "What happens now?"

Draco bit his lip. "You'll stay here, at the Castle. It'll be safer this way. The Dark Lord doesn't know about this, but I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later, and then you'll be in trouble. But until then, I'll keep you safe. I'll have to return to the Manor, and do terrible things for that vicious man." Draco shuddered. "But when school starts, we'll stay together."

The door to the office opened, and everyone returned.

"When Tom finds out what has happened, you will have to prove your loyalty remains to him, despite your allegiances to Hermione," Dumbledore said, taking his seat.

Draco nodded. "I have a plan, if that is the case."

Dumbledore nodded, his face grim. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Are you prepared to do whatever it takes to aid Draco, and the Order?"

Hermione nodded. "Until my last breath." The promise in her voice was strong and unwavering. She knew that her life had just become very dangerous, and she was willing to play her part in the War.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Narcissa and Draco, the two of you may return to the Manor. You're both welcome in the Castle at any time."

Narcissa nodded. "I'll see you at home Draco." Standing, she left the office with Severus.

Hermione stood. "I'll walk Draco to the front gate."

Dumbledore nodded. Tonks stepped forward. "I'll follow the two of you in my animagus form."

Hermione nodded, realizing that she was going to be watched for the remainder of the War.

Hermione and Draco left the office and walked through the corridors. "You didn't have to walk me out you know."

Hermione nodded. "I know, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit longer."

Draco grinned at her. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing too serious, just light conversation. You are my husband now, and I don't know anything about you."

Draco nodded, she was right. "Well, ask away."

Hermione nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

Draco laughed, "Really Granger?"

She elbowed him in the chest. "It's Malfoy now, and yes, I'm serious. I barely know you, apart from the fact that you used to bully me."

"Alright, and I'm sorry about that by the way. But to answer your question, my favorite color is dark blue."

"Really?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. "Not Slytherin green?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not really, the colour gets suffocating after a while. Blue is calming, like the ocean."

Hermione nodded. "I like the color lilac."

Draco nodded. "What's your favorite flower?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well, I like lilacs, and tulips are nice too for that matter." She was quiet for a moment, "What's your favorite time of the year?"

"New Year's, a time for new beginnings and hope. It's really just like any other day of the year, but people give it so much hype, it becomes exciting." He cast a glance towards Hermione. Her eyes were on the path ahead of them, completely oblivious to the hatred of the outside world. She was innocent and pure. When he pictured the good in the world, it was always her face.

"I like Christmas, with all the presents and good cheer, and the time spent with family," Hermione said, a smile on her face.

Draco frowned. "We never celebrated Christmas at the Manor."

Hermione stopped walking. "Are you serious?"

Draco nodded, turning to look at her. "I didn't have a happy childhood Hermione; I don't know what else you want me to say."

Hermione shocked both herself and Draco by throwing her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Draco hugged her back. No one had ever hugged him like this before. No one had ever given him affection without wanting something in return.

Draco pulled away, coughing quietly. Hermione looked up at him, her cheeks light pink.

"Well, Hermione, I'm actually at the gate, so I have to go."

Hermione nodded, unsure of where that bout of affection had come from. "Be careful," she said, her eyes full of worry.

He looked at her, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'll be fine. I'll keep in touch."

Hermione watched as he stepped through the gates and disapparated.

"He'll be alright," Tonks said from behind her.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose."

"Come on; let's get you settled into your room," Tonks said as she guided Hermione back towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriage Challenge! Thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! :) enjoy! Xx

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione flopped back onto the bed. A sigh escaped her lips. Feeling the side of the bed next to her sag, she looked over. Tonks had gotten onto the bed as well, and they were both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione was quiet, mulling over her thoughts. Was she okay? She had just married a Death Eater… that didn't usually classify as being okay. "I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

Tonks reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Everything will be alright."

Hermione rolled over, propping her head on her arm. "Do you really think so Tonks? Because it really doesn't seem that way."

The older witch nodded. "I know things seem bad, and they'll probably be bad for a while, but in the long term, things will work out for the best."

"I just… I guess it's hard for me to just take everything in." She felt like it wasn't real at all. Like the brand mark around her ring finger wasn't there. Wait, a mark? "What's this?" she cried, showing her finger to Tonks.

Tonks laughed. "It's ok Hermione; it's just a sign that you've been bonded."

"Everyone will see this!" she cried.

Tonks shook her head. "Only those who know about the marriage will see it."

Hermione felt herself relax a little. "Tonks, I still don't understand why we had to get married. I know it was important, but Dumbledore wasn't very clear on the matter."

"Oh, well, it sort of goes along with the old Pureblood laws. When a Pureblood is bonded, they are bonded for life. So what you and Draco have is incredibly powerful. While he may appear to be loyal to Voldemort, his true loyalties will always belong to you," Tonks explained.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. That was powerful. And it would ensure that Draco would be loyal to the Light, so she saw the appeal. But what she didn't understand was why he had chosen her. He had picked her to be the one he was bonded to. Why?

"Why did he pick me?" she muttered out loud.

Tonks secretly smiled. She had figured that the young Malfoy boy harbored feelings for Hermione, but she wouldn't voice those thoughts yet. "I think there are a couple of reasons why Malfoy picked you."

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah right, I'm just a bushy haired, buck toothed know-it-all."

Tonks grabbed a pillow, quickly hitting her with it. "Don't say that about yourself Hermione. You're a beautiful girl, anyone can see that. And you've got the brains to go with it."

"But why didn't he pick someone else? Why me? I'm a Muggleborn."

Tonks shrugged. "Maybe he's just trying to show that he cares… maybe he doesn't really believe in all that Pureblood propaganda."

Hermione was quiet. Maybe Tonks was right. Either way, the thoughts ran through her mind over and over again. What were Harry and Ron going to say? What were her parents going to say? With a groan, she placed a pillow over her head and let out a cry of frustration.

Tonks giggled. "I'll go now so you can get some sleep."

Hermione grabbed Tonks' wrist. "Will you stay tonight? I just feel…" she trailed off. She felt a lot of things. Confused, scared, nervous…

Tonks smiled softly. "Let me just floo Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded.

Tonks disappeared into the Common Room. Sitting up, Hermione looked around her new chambers. They were nice, decorated with a mixture of red and silver, a combination of both of their Houses. And that's when it hit her; she would be living here with Draco. This would be her new home. Shivers ran up her spine.

Shaking her head, she moved towards the dresser, pulling out a nightgown. She went to the bathroom, quickly changing and getting ready for bed. Pulling her hair back into a bun, she entered the bedroom. Crawling under the covers, she waited for Tonks to join her.

She appeared moments later, crawling under the covers as well. "You okay?" she whispered into the darkness.

"I will be," Hermione whispered back. "Thanks for staying with me."

Tonks smiled softly. "Of course, Hermione."

* * *

Minerva let out a sigh. "I don't like this Albus, not one bit."

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't like it either Minerva, but what's done is done."

"But why? They are both too young!"

"Tom has already sunk his grip into Draco; this is all we can do to protect him."

"But by protecting him, we've actually endangered them both!"

"Minerva, it was Draco's idea, and Hermione consented to it. It's out of our hands now."

"But it's your fault!" She said harshly. "If you had suggested something else, they wouldn't have had to marry!"

"Minerva, it's done. You know that the Pureblood laws are binding. He will protect her, and she will protect him. He volunteered to be a spy; I will not begrudge him his choice." He let out a long sigh. "Minerva, we're done here."

Minerva glared at Albus. She loved him dearly, and respected him, but lately she had trouble agreeing with his decisions. With a huff, she stormed from the office.

* * *

Draco walked stiffly through the halls of Malfoy Manor. His mother was in the library with Severus, pretending nothing had happened.

Well, in the eyes of everyone else, nothing had really happen.

But Draco couldn't pretend. Something had happened to him.

Draco knew his life would never be the same again. His life, his world, his soul, they all belonged to that bushy haired Muggleborn witch now.

He still couldn't believe she had agreed to it. He had suspected she would because she was naturally a good person, but a small part of him was afraid she'd reject him because of how awful he had been to her in the past. Draco was ashamed of his actions as he looked back on them.

But what's done is done. The only choice he had now was to move forward and try to make a better life for himself.

Draco was going towards the study, wishing to speak to his mother about visiting the family vault when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, Draco saw Lucius approaching. "Father," he said curtly, nodding his head.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak you," Lucius said coldly, his grey eyes raking over his son.

Draco nodded. He silently followed his father towards the drawing room where the Dark Lord was waiting, ignoring the feeling of dread pooling in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriage Challenge! Thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! :) I am seriously honored that all of you are enjoying this so much, and I appreciate all the feedback you give me! So keep it coming! :D enjoy! Xx

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco entered the dimly light room, ignoring the heavy beating of his heart. Closing his eyes, he tried to steady his breathing. He imagined a lake, pushing all of his memories towards the bottom of it. It wasn't just his life on the line anymore.

Once in the center, he dropped to his knees. "My Lord," he whispered, willing himself to stay strong.

"Draco," the snake man hissed, circling the young man's body. "Where were you today?"

"London, My Lord," Draco answered swiftly.

"And what were you doing in London?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I was getting a drink, My Lord; I was unaware that my presence was needed."

The Dark Lord hissed. "I grow tired of your games boy, it's time for you to step up and be the Death Eater your father wishes he could be."

Draco didn't glance at his father, but knew his face was probably sour. Lucius had been under serious criticism from the Dark Lord as of late because of the fiasco at the Ministry.

"I have a mission for you, Draco, and should you fail, I shall not be so lenient, understood?"

Draco nodded curtly. "Of course, My Lord."

"Lucius, leave us," the Dark Lord hissed at the elder Malfoy.

He nodded, quickly exiting the room. The door slammed shut behind his retreating figure, leaving Draco alone with Voldemort.

"Draco, you wish for Purebloods to take their rightful place as the rulers of the world, do you not?" he asked, observing the young boy for any signs of doubt.

"Of course, My Lord," Draco replied. He kept his eyes low, not wanting to meet Voldemort's gaze.

"And you know there is someone who stands in our way," Voldemort continued.

Draco's grey eyes snapped up. He waited for the Dark Lord to continue.

"Draco, I want you to kill the old fool, Dumbledore."

Draco's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut. He knew what would happen if he objected.

"Do I sense some doubt in you, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked, a teasing edge in his voice.

"No, My Lord," Draco ground out.

"_Crucio_!"

Draco snapped his mouth shut, willing himself not to cry out. He had learned over time that crying out would only fuel Voldemort's anger. It felt as though thousands of knives were piercing his flesh. His lungs burned and his eyes started to water.

After what seemed like an age, Voldemort released him from the curse. "Draco, you have until the end of the school year. Dumbledore must be dead by then, or else I'll kill your mother, and then you." With that he Disapparated leaving Draco alone on the hard, cold floor in the Manor.

The door opened and footsteps moved towards him. "Draco," a voice called out. He felt a hand grip his arm, yanking him to his feet.

Severus half carried, half dragged Draco towards his bedroom. Once inside, he warded the door shut. "What happened?" he asked, handing his godson a potion for the pain.

Draco cringed as he swallowed the bitter fluid.

"Well, I have to kill Dumbledore before the school term is up," Draco said, wincing in pain as he lay down on his bed. "Uncle Severus, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Severus was silent for a moment.

"I'm not meant to kill him; because there's no way in hell I could kill Dumbledore. Even if I wanted too, which I definitely don't, he's way more powerful than I am and would stop me in a heartbeat."

"I think that the Dark Lord doesn't mean for you to achieve this task."

Draco sighed. "I figured as much. Perhaps this is punishment for my father being an idiot? Either way, I'm sick of being his damn pawn."

"I know, Draco, which is why we went to Dumbledore in the first place. It is important you keep a clear mind through your meetings with him if you wish for things to progress smoothly."

Silence filled the room. It was heavy with emotion, causing Draco to choke up.

Severus wanted to comfort the boy, but he couldn't. He wasn't one for emotion, and that wasn't something that he was going to chance.

"Did I make the right choice?" Draco asked, looking up to his godfather.

Severus was quiet for a few moments. "Yes, I think you did, Draco. The life of a spy is not an easy one, and you will question your choice many times. But just know that you have done the right thing."

"Will Hermione hate me for this?"

"Draco, you know I don't know the answers to all these questions."

Draco shrugged. "An opinion then."

"No, she will not hate you. Hermione is a strong witch, and she is not one to do things lightly. She is as key to this War, as you are. Your destinies are now entwined, even if you do not realize it."

"That's rather philosophical of you, Severus," Draco said, arching his eyebrow.

"It is the truth. You have bound yourself to her, a bond that can only be broken by death, Draco."

"I know," he sighed. "Have I committed myself to a loveless life?"

Severus shook his head. "I think not. You are both young, and in time, I think you could grow to love each other."

Draco smiled softly at that.

"But enough with the questions. I have to leave, will you be all right?"

Draco gave a curt nod. "Could you tell Father I don't want to be disturbed?"

"Of course, Draco, take care."

"Thanks, Severus."

"I'll be in touch." Severus nodded at his godson, before disappearing through the door.

Draco lay back on the bed. What a day it had been. Lifting the covers, he slipped beneath them. He wondered what his wife was doing.

He drifted to sleep, images of Hermione filling his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriage Challenge! Thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! I've dropped off the face of the earth for a bit… and I'm so sorry! But I'm back, and hopefully updates will be more frequent! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been almost three weeks since her bonding with Draco and Hermione couldn't help but feel… nervous? She wasn't sure she could even identity how she was feeling. Agitated, worried, confused, sad… it was all there.

And she wasn't her time of the month, so she couldn't blame her jumbled emotions on that either.

Draco hadn't written to her or contacted her in any way and she couldn't help but feel nervous. They weren't friends or anything, but the bond between them was strong, it was enough to make her care.

She had no idea what he had been up to, or if he was even okay. What if something had happened to him and You-Know-Who had found out? What if he was dead and she didn't even know?

Panicking, she sat down on her bed. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly.

"Calm down Hermione, I'm sure someone would have told you if he had died."

She thought saying the words out loud would make her feel better, but they didn't. No, she just felt worse.

Sighing, she figured a visit to the Headmaster was in order. Maybe he'd be able to shed some light on her conflicting emotions.

Hermione hadn't seen much of anyone over the last few weeks. She would take tea with Professor McGonagall, who had actually told her to call her Minerva when it was just the two of them, every once in a while. Tonks would pop in every few days just to check on her, but that was about it.

The boys had written her letters, but she hadn't responded to them. What was she supposed to say? Hermione doubted they'd be very accepting of her arranged marriage and honestly, it would just distract Harry from what was really important. Her best friend had enough on his mind as it was.

A part of her was tempted to confide in Ginny, seeing as the two of them had started to bond after everything that had happened at the Ministry earlier in the year.

Hermione had always thought Ginny was just her friend's annoying little sister, but after seeing her fight so bravely, Hermione couldn't think of her in the same way. Once she had gotten to know Ginny better, she saw that she was actually a really nice girl and a great friend.

Ginny would understand if Hermione told her about Draco. She wouldn't judge her or hold it against her, although she'd probably be mad at first… that Weasley temper.

Hermione cut her musings short when she realized she was standing outside the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle jumped aside for her, surprising her. She was grateful though, seeing as she didn't know the password.

Climbing the stairs slowly, she heard shouting voices. Walking up to the closed door, she listened quietly.

"Albus, do not ask me to do this!" a voice shouted.

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that it was Professor Snape.

_What could they possibly be fighting about?_ She wondered_._

"Severus, please. You know it will happen regardless of your choice, but please, don't make the boy do it." Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded tired.

_What boy? Who was asked to do what? _Hermione's thoughts started to race and immediately she worried about Draco. Was he being asked to do something? She couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach at the idea of him being in trouble.

She silently cursed their bond.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Hermione. "Hello, Professors," she said awkwardly, knowing that they knew she had heard some of their conversation.

Professor Snape glared at her. Hermione was sure if looks could kill, she'd be dead twenty times over.

"Mrs Malfoy, what can I do for you?" the Headmaster asked, smiling at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, realizing this was the first time anyone had directly called her Mrs Malfoy. Swallowing nervously, she looked up at him. "I was wondering if I could talk to you sir, about the bond."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "You may go, Severus. Keep me posted."

Professor Snape nodded curtly before exiting the room.

The Headmaster motioned for her to take a seat. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about Mrs Malfoy?"

Hermione took a seat, frowning. "My emotions have been completely out of whack. And I can't help but worry about Draco! I mean, I know we were never amicable before, but I just feel so confused. Do I care for him? Or is this the bond making me worry about him?"

"Ah, there are a few reasons, I believe. First and foremost, pardon the awkwardness, but I know the bond is uncomfortable right now because it hasn't been consummated. That's why you're worrying more than usual. As for your feelings towards Mr Malfoy, I believe it is both a combination of the bond and your personal feelings."

"Both, Professor?" she asked, still feeling a bit confused.

"Yes, both. You see, the bond simply encourages the feelings, it never creates them. So what you feel is genuine, just intensified. Do you understand, Hermione?" he asked, smiling at her.

She nodded. "It's just all so new… I wasn't sure so I thought I'd ask you."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "The intensity of it all will fade once Mr Malfoy has returned for the school year."

Hermione gave another nod. It made sense that it would all be easier once Draco was around her.

"Now, Mrs Malfoy, I know you heard part of the conversation Professor Snape and I were having earlier."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No harm done, Mrs Malfoy," he said, reassuring her.

"Is it about Draco?" she asked, her eyes full of worry. Even though she had a feeling that she already knew the answer to her question.

"Yes, Draco has been given a mission, one that will test his very being."

Hermione's eyes widened. What sort of test could her husband possibly have been given?

"Is there anything I can do?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Just be there for him. Talk to him, get him to open up. He's walking a very fine line, one between darkness and light. Hermione, it is imperative that you get him to stay towards the light."

"Yes, Professor," she said nodding. "I'll be there for him."

"Wonderful, Mrs Malfoy, absolutely wonderful. Don't you worry; term starts next week so you'll be reunited soon."

"Professor, should I tell Harry and Ron?"

"The choice is yours, Hermione. They will find out sooner or later, but it is up to you when."

"Okay," she said, nodding.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, peering at her over his half-moon glasses.

She shook her head. "No, I think that's it, thank you, Professor." Hermione said as she stood and made her way towards the exit.

"You're welcome, Mrs Malfoy. We really appreciate what you're doing."

"I haven't really done anything, Professor," Hermione said, pausing by the doorway.

"Not yet, but you will," he mused. "Goodnight, Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione closed the door behind her.

_What was that supposed to mean? Why was Dumbledore always so… confusing?__She thought to herself._

Hermione decided she'd walk around the castle for a bit. There was practically no one else around so she didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone.

Her thoughts drifted as she walked along the stony corridors.

She still couldn't believe she was married. If Draco was here with her, then she'd probably be able to wrap her mind around it a bit easier, but still, this was just tough. She felt different, but she couldn't really place her finger on how.

Moving towards the Astronomy Tower, she leaned against the railing. Looking out over the grounds, she bit her lip.

She'd have to have sex with Draco.

Hermione knew they would have to seal their bond at some point, but she had really been pushing it to the back of her mind. But after hearing Professor Dumbledore bring it up, she couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

The image of her and Draco wrapped in a passionate embrace kept popping into her mind, despite her efforts to push it away. She knew Draco wouldn't worship her body with passion and love, but her imagination thought he would.

Closing her eyes, she let the wind wash over her face.

_When did things get so complicated?_

"Hermione?"

Turning, she saw Minerva standing there. "Hello, Minerva."

"I've been looking for you. What are you doing up here?" the older woman asked, moving forward to stand next to Hermione.

"I just needed some time to think," she replied softly. "With everyone coming back to school soon, I wasn't sure if I should tell Harry and Ron."

"Ah," Minerva replied, reaching over to pat Hermione's hand. "Don't worry dear, you'll know what to do when the time comes."

Hermione laughed dryly. "I certainly hope so."

"Why don't we go to my office for some tea?"

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said, smiling.

They made their way towards Minerva's office, Hermione's mind still heavy with thoughts of her husband and friends.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Written for the Joys of Arranged Marriage Challenge! Thanks to AnnHarrisForever for betaing this! Seriously, I appreciate all the reviews, favoritings, and alerts! You all help feed my picky muse, and I love it! So thank you all! Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione felt something wet on her face. Still feeling very sleepy, she wiped the wetness away. She shifted in her sleep, rolling onto her side.

Moments later, she felt the wetness again.

"What the…" she grumbled, opening her eyes. Immediately they protested at the amount of light in the room**,** she must have forgotten to shut the curtains to the balcony.

She found a big ball of orange fur inches away from her face.

"Crooks?" she asked sleepily.

He meowed in response, moving forward to lick her again.

"Crooks, stop," she said, pushing the half-kneazle away. "You never lick me, so what's going on?" she asked, knowing that he couldn't respond to her. She reached down, scratching him behind his ears. He purred, rubbing himself against her stomach.

Grabbing her wand off her nightstand, she cast a _tempus_ charm. "Eleven in the morning, erm, I guess I did sleep in." Bending down, she kissed Crookshanks' squashed face. "Thanks for waking me up."

Crookshanks meowed in response.

Sitting up, Hermione swung her feet over the side of the bed. The rest of the students would be arriving today. Her heart thumped nervously in her chest. She was anxious to see everyone.

The last week had been torture. After hearing from Professor Dumbledore about her need to consummate the bond with Draco, she couldn't get the blonde out of her mind. In a way it was an inconvenience to her. She'd be sitting there, reading a book, when a naked image of him would just pop in her head. She cursed herself, especially because she didn't even know what Draco looked like naked!

But now that the day was here, Hermione was nervous. All this time, she had thought of Draco in a positive light… but what if he wasn't? What if he returned to her as a pompous git? What if she had imagined all the niceness? She liked to think that since she was going to be his wife, that he'd be somewhat nice to her.

She groaned. "Too early for all these thoughts," she mumbled.

Standing up, she grabbed her grey silk robe and slid it on. Draco had a matching one, but she had left it draped over a chair. They were a wedding gift from Tonks.

Hermione made her way towards the balcony. She still didn't even know how her room had one, seeing as she'd never seen one anywhere else in the castle. But then again, she had never been in any of the Professor's private chambers, apart from Minerva's and even then she had only been in her living room.

Their room was on the east side of the castle, on the seventh floor. It was an abandoned area though, and no one would know it was there unless they knew what they were looking for. The balcony over looked the Black Lake and part of the grounds. Every once in a while, Hermione would see the giant squid appear, often to just lie near the surface.

"Dinky?" Hermione called out, still not being used to having a personal house-elf.

A small house elf appeared moments later. She looked at Hermione happily, her large ears bent. "Yes, Mistress Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed. She still wasn't used to her title, it just seemed so unreal. "Dinky, since I've missed breakfast, would you mind getting me something to eat? Just something small."

Dinky nodded. "Of course, Mistress." The house-elf disappeared, only to reappear moments later with a tray of food. She placed it on the table before turning to face Hermione. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you, Dinky," Hermione said with a smile.

Dinky nodded before disappearing with a pop.

Hermione sat at the table, bringing her legs up and tucking them underneath her. Dinky had brought her some tea, toast, and fruit. She smiled; those were her favorites. Pouring some sugar into her tea, she stirred it. Taking a bit of toast, she was surprised to find orange marmalade on it; Dinky always surprised her with different kinds.

After popping a few grapes into her mouth and finishing her toast, Hermione found that she was full. Glancing at the clock she realized everyone would already be on the Hogwarts Express and on their way here.

She couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness. Maybe taking a shower would help her feel better.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione found herself nervously sitting in the Great Hall. Most of the teachers were already seated up at the High Table.

A hand touched her shoulder. Turning, she saw Minerva smiling at her.

"I've never been more proud of one of my own," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. Immediately, she reached up and brushed them away.

"Thank you, Professor."

Minerva beamed. "This year will be difficult, but I'm confident you will get through it. Come to me with anything, whether its problems with your friends or Draco. You can always confide in me."

"Thank you so much, Professor. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"The students have arrived," Nearly-Headless Nick announced.

"Well, time to gather the first years," Minerva said with a huff. "Good luck dear," she said, bending down to kiss the top of Hermione's head.

She watched affectionately as Minerva walked away, in full professor mode. The two of them had become incredibly close during the summer, and Hermione had come to think of her as a mother figure.

Any moment now, the students would enter the Great Hall and take their seats.

Hermione fidgeted in anticipation.

The large doors of the Great Hall swung open and the students began to file in. She began to scan the crowd.

Imagine her surprise when she realized it wasn't Harry or Ron she was searching for, but Draco. Her eyes had drifted towards the Slytherin side of the room, looking for her husband.

She pursed her lips together, trying to muffle her happiness when she saw him in one piece. He was one of the last to sit at his table, next to Blaise and Pansy. Leaning over, he whispered something in their ears, causing them to laugh.

His grey eyes flicked upwards and met hers.

She released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

He smiled at her briefly, before turning away.

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest. That one look was enough, enough to know that he was all right.

Suddenly, she felt someone knock into her, hugging her tightly.

Turning, she saw Ginny and Ron both hugging her.

"Can't… breathe…" she murmured.

They both released their hold on her.

"Hermione, are you okay? Dad didn't really say much, only that you had to stay at the castle," Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione.

"Oh, well it's actually a really long story, but I'm fine… everything's fine," she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Missed you, Mione," Ron said, sitting on her other side, wrapping his arm around her.

She shrugged her shoulders out of his embrace. "I missed you too. Sorry I didn't write, I've just been so busy."

"Summertime access to the library?" Ginny asked, arching her eyebrows.

Hermione blushed, causing Ginny to laugh.

Looking around, she realized that someone was missing. Scrunching up her face, she turned to the others. "Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged, watching as the sorting began.

"Ron?" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

"What? I don't know. I'm sure he'll show up."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. How could he not even care that Harry was missing? Especially with what had happened a few months ago!

She watched as the sorting went on, her eyes drifting towards Draco every so often. He didn't meet her gaze but she didn't really expect him to.

The sorting finished and everyone began to put food on their plates. Hermione, however, was too nervous to eat. Harry still hadn't shown up.

"How can you possibly be eating when your best friend is missing?" she snapped at Ron, crossing her arms.

He mumbled something incoherently.

She glared at him.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry shuffled inside, immediately making his way towards them.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror when she saw he was covered in blood.

He sat between Ron and Hermione, ignoring their looks.

"What have you done to your face?" Ron asked, goggling at him like everyone else in the Hall.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Harry, you're covered in blood!" Hermione said. She pulled out her wand, saying "_Tergeo_!" siphoning off the dried blood.

"What happened?" Ron asked again.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Leaning forward, he told them in hurried whispers about eavesdropping on Malfoy while on the train.

Hermione bit her lip when Harry told them how Draco had punched him.

"He's a Death Eater," Harry finished.

She shook her head. "No, that's not true Harry, he's too young."

Harry snorted. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

"End of discussion, there's too many people around right now to talk about this," Hermione snapped. Her eyes flicked towards her husband, who was talking animatedly to some other Slytherin.

Harry grumbled under his breath before telling them how he had met the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

Professor Dumbledore introduced him moments later, but as the Potions professor. It seemed Professor Snape would finally secure the Defense position as he'd always wanted.

_Good for him, _Hermione thought to herself.

The feast finished and everyone was getting ready to make their way towards Gryffindor Tower. But once they reached the seventh floor, Hermione discretely pulled Harry, Ron, and Ginny aside.

"I'm not staying in the Tower this year," she said, biting her lip.

"Why?" Ron asked, a bit too loudly.

"Because… well… I can't tell you… at least not yet. But umm… it has something to do with the War."

"Dumbledore gave you a mission?" Harry asked sharply.

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. I just can't tell you three what it is yet… please don't be mad at me," she added when she saw Ron's face turning red.

"That's okay, Hermione. You can tell us when you're ready," Ginny said, moving forward to give her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said, hugging her back. "I'll see you two in the morning, okay?"

"Can we see where your room is?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Not tonight, I'm just too tired. Okay?"

The two boys nodded.

"Right, see you in the morning."

She waited until the three of them were out of sight before slipping down the corridor. Arriving at the portrait of Persephone, she whispered the password, "Fortunatus."

Slipping inside, she saw Draco had already shrugged off his outer robes. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and black slacks.

They stared at each other awkwardly. It had been so long since they've seen each other, everything just felt so strange.

"Hello," Draco said softly.

Hermione snorted. "I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you."

Draco let out a small laugh. "I choose option B."

"Mmmm, don't think so," she murmured, quickly crossing the room. Before he could do anything, she reached up and slapped him across the face. "That's for breaking Harry's nose, you idiot!"

"Hermione," he said, grasping her wrist as she went to hit him again.

Her other hand came up, hitting his chest. "That's for not even sending me a single letter!"

She hit him again.

"That's for putting me in this position."

Again.

"That's for being too cozy with Parkinson at dinner."

By now, the tears were flowing down her face. She continued to hit him, but with much less effort this time.

Draco sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered, pressing soft kisses to her forehead.

"I thought you were dead!" she sobbed. "I had no idea what you were doing or where you were… and this stupid bond made me so worried. I just… Draco, I don't even know how to feel."

He let her cry for a few more minutes before tilting her head back. Gently, he wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I wanted to write to you, but I was sure my owls were being intercepted."

"He doesn't trust you?" Hermione asked, sniffling.

Draco smirked, shaking his head. "He doesn't trust anyone."

"Dumbledore told me you were given a mission," she began.

His expression turned cold. "We're not discussing that… not now, not ever." Cupping her cheek, he brushed a kiss against her lips.

Hermione mentally sighed, enjoying the contact that she had been missing. Almost immediately she could feel her hormones calming down. Draco was alive… he was safe. That's all that mattered, wasn't it?

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "Why don't we get some sleep, okay? I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too."

Hermione nodded.

The two of them got ready before making getting into the bed. "You know, we should probably-" she began, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yes, we should, but not tonight." Draco climbed in, lifting the duvet for her.

She slid in next to him, feeling awkward. Should they cuddle? Sleep away from each other? She wasn't sure what the proper protocol for something like this was.

"Just go to sleep," he murmured, kissing her curls. He turned away from her, curling up into his side of the bed.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled deeply, before allowing herself to fall asleep as well.


End file.
